CuddleGamer
The '''CuddleGamer '''is a video game console released by The Cuddly Channel in 2000. It was designed to compete against Sony's PlayStation at launch and Nintendo's GameCube the following year. It turned out to be a major success for the channel, because of its top 3 best-selling games, PrankFest 2000 (#3), RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Platinum! (#2) and Cuddly World (#1). List of launch titles *Cuddly World (#1 best seller) *RollerCoaster Tycoon (Deluxe avaliable through CuddleGamer Download; ported from PC) *SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge (ported from PlayStation) *CuddleGamer PhonePlay (cartridge format; modem service in which you dial a phone number using the CuddleGamer Keyboard or the CuddleGamer Controller. The number has to be associated with another CuddleGamer. Once he/she is called, whatever game is inside will start in PhonePlay mode) *CuddleGamer Download (online and offline shopping service) List of titles NOTE: This does not include launch titles. *Elf Bowling (ported from PC, supports rumble) *Elf Bowling 2: Elves in Paradise (ported from PC, supports rumble) *The Healing Hand (licensed by Big Green Games) *The Love of Gosh (licensed by Big Green Games) *Smo: The Video Game *SpongeBob SquarePants Typing (requires the CuddleGamer Keyboard to play; ported from PC) *CuddleGamer Animate (powered by GoAnimate, grounded videos are commonly shared with CuddleGamer EShare) *CuddleGamer EShare (cartridge format, requires a game disc to use certain features in the game associated with it) *PrankFest 2000 (#3 best seller, supports rumble) *RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Platinum! (#2 best seller; ported from PC) *RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Triple Thrill Pack (ported from PC) *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness: The Ocean of Time (port of the original game) *Potens (port from Hyacintho Sea, supports rumble) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (port from PlayStation 2 and Xbox, supports rumble. Also includes animated icons to send via CuddleGamer EShare) *CuddleTyper (requires the CuddleGamer Keyboard to play; most popular CuddleGamer typing game) *Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova (requires a CuddleGamer DDR dance pad or the CuddleGamer DancerHouse to play) CuddleGamer Download exclusives *Mametchi's Adventure to get everyone on Creation Wiki to Love him again (ported, supports rumble. Named "Mametchi's Creation Stand" on CuddleGamer Download) *CuddleTV (allows you to watch TV on your CuddleGamer and without having to turn it off) *Elf Bowling 3 (ported from PC, supports rumble) *YouTube (an app powered by YouTube and Google) *Facebook (an app powered by Facebook) *VeggieTales: Dance Dance Dance! (requires the CuddleGamer DancerHouse or a DDR dance pad to play) Add-ons This is a list of add-ons for the CuddleGamer. *CuddleGamer Keyboard *CuddleGamer Microphone *CuddleGamer GameCam (a camera that connects to any controller port. Allows you to either do a FaceCam or take pictures to send with CuddleGamer EShare) *EightGamerz (connects into all 4 controller ports, allows up to 8 controllers for use in some games) *CuddleGamer Mouse *CuddleGamer DancerHouse (a dance pad for the CuddleGamer) *CuddleGamer DDR Dance Pad (comes with Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova) *TwelveGamerz (connects into all 8 controller ports in the EightGamerz add-on, allows up to 12 controllers for use in some games) *VHS-O-Rama (a VCR for the CuddleGamer. Plays VHSs from any region) *Action Replay (A cartridge. Unlike most of them, this one is licensed by TCC) Bundles *This is a list of bundles for the CuddleGamer. *Super Pack (includes the CuddleGamer, eight controllers, EightGamerz, CuddleGamer GameCam, CuddleGamer Download, CuddleGamer PhonePlay, CuddleGamer EShare, and a copy of Cuddly World) *Bumblyburg Power Pack (includes the CuddleGamer, four controllers, CuddleGamer GameCam, CuddleGamer Download, CuddleGamer PhonePlay, CuddleGamer EShare, and a copy of LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Elf Bowling Pack (includes the CuddleGamer, two controllers, CuddleGamer GameCam, CuddleGamer Download, CuddleGamer PhonePlay, CuddleGamer EShare, and a copy of Elf Bowling and Elf Bowling 2: Elves in Paradise) *Mini Pack (includes the CuddleGamer, two controllers, CuddleGamer GameCam, CuddleGamer Download, CuddleGamer EShare, and a copy of Cuddly World) Reception Reception towards the system was mostly positive. IGN gave the system a 9.5/10, stating "Although it has a small library of games, you'll be surprised to see this with no glitches at all, and we mean literally no glitches." Critt T. Ich gave it a 10/10, stating "With no glitches on the games, not even the BIOS, and 100% working controllers and add-ons, my favorite of all there is to offer in the library is CuddleGamer Animate." Category:Consoles